1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus with a memory reception function.
2. Related Background Art
There is already known a facsimile apparatus capable, upon automatically receiving image data from another facsimile apparatus when no recording sheets are present, of storing said image data in a memory and printing said data after the recording sheets are replenished.
Such facsimile apparatus is equipped with a large-capacity memory for such "substituted" reception.
Such substituted reception in memory is disclosed, for example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,967, 4,785,355 4,789,900, 4,900,902, 4,907,094 in U.S. Ser. Nos 282,684 (filed on Dec. 12, 1988) and 352,830 (filed on May 16, 1989).
However, such facsimile apparatus is inevitably expensive because a large-capacity memory is required for the substituted reception in memory.